Benutzer Blog Kommentare:SPNAddictedAjay/FanFiction - Carry On Teil 5 - Beginning of the End/@comment-19005049-20170705211229
Mei hier :D Ina hielt den Dolch fest in ihrer Hand und konzentrierte sich. Ein kurzes Bild von Melissa tauchte vor ihrem geistigen Auge auf, doch das sollte es erstmal gewesen sein. "Was soll der scheiß!?", protestierte die Brünette lauthals. Mei verzog kaum eine Miene: "Wie ich es mir dachte. Keinerlei Kommunikation funktioniert hier drin. Ich selbst konnte auch keinen Kontakt zu Connor aufbauen." "Das heißt, egal was passiert, jede Gruppe ist hier einzeln auf sich gestellt.", meldete sich Johnny mit einem leicht verzweifeltem Gesicht zu Wort. "Verdammt nochmal! Hört ihr mir denn nicht zu? Bridget ist-", er wurde von einem finsteren Blick zum Stillschweigen gebracht. Dieser kam wie erwartet von Mei. Bevor diese jedoch die Stimme erhob, mischte sich der Winchester ein: "Hör zu Jason, es schmerzt uns alle, dass Bridget tot ist und jeder hier wünscht sich sie würde wieder leben. Das wird allerdings nicht passieren." Der Kiefer des Engels begann zu mahlen. Ihre Zähne schoben sich übereinander her und brachten ein leises Knirschen hervor. Ihr Blick wandte sich in eine andere Richtung. "Warum glaubt ihr mir denn nicht!?", Wut und Verzweiflung machten sich in der Stimme des Jägers breit. "Alter, du solltest echt mal deinen Kopf untersuchen lassen, wenn das hier vorbei ist. Ich glaub dein Hirn is langsam gar.", witzelte Ina und machte Jason noch wütender. "Halt deine verd-", ein weiteres Mal wurde er unterbrochen. Ein weiteres Mal von Mei. Es war nur ein Murmeln gewesen. Ein kaum verständliches aneinander reihen von Buchstaben. "Haltet endlich die Klappe.", wiederholte der Todesengel nun verständlicher. Die Stimme fest und mit einer Ausducksweise, welche allen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Ihre Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt, ihre Knöchel färbten sich vor Anspannung weißlich und ihre Augen blitzten wie zuvor für eine Millisekunde rot auf. "Ich will kein weiteres Wort mehr hören. Bridget ist tot. Finde dich damit ab. Wir haben keine Zeit uns mit der dämlichen Fata Morgana auseinander zu setzen. Es sind wahrscheinlich bereits Feinde in die Stadt eingedrungen. Wir müssen diese verdammten Seelen reinigen und ins Licht führen. Wenn sie in der unreinen Form in die falschen Hände geraten, ist es mit dieser Welt wie wir sie kannten vorbei." So schnell wie ihre Wut sich gestaut hatte, genau so schnell ebbte diese auch wieder ab. Ihr Körper entspannte sich so gut es ging, doch eins blieb: Das unerträgliche Kratzen und Scharben ihrer dunklen Seite in ihrem Kopf. Es war wie Fingernägel an einer Tafel. '' ''Es durchdrang jede Faser des Körpers. AUßERHALB DER STADT "Es ist alles vorbereitet, Dusk. Nichts kann uns mehr aufhalten.", informierte der Jungvampir seinen Anführer. "Die Zauber gegen die Menschen sind fast fertig, die Exorzismen liegen alle parat und auch die Henochischen Sprüche zur Verbannung der Engel sind alle vorhanden. Das Beschwörungsritual der Deaven ist auch fertig. Sollen wir los legen?" "Sehr gut. Wartet auf mein Zeichen, wir lassen sie sich erstmal gegenseitig abschlachten, umso weniger Arbeit haben wir." Ein verächtliches Grinsen legte sich auf seine Lippen und ein Lachen stahl sich seine Kehle hoch, welches nicht böser hätte sein können. Im gesamten Wald brach ein unheimliches, siegessicheres Gelächter aus. Dutzende, durch die Sonne aufleuchtende Augenpaare erschienen und die Luft füllte sich mit einer bösartigen Aura. "Balt wird keiner mehr uns Vampire als minderwertig bezeichnen. Ich werde zum neuen Gott dieser Welt und nicht mal dieser Geflügelte Bastard von Azrael kann mich mehr aufhalten!" Das Gelächter wurde immer lauter und wurde durch finsteres Gejubel unterstützt. Dies sollte ein Kampf werden, wie er noch nie in der Welt der Menschen oder Monster gesehen wurde.